This invention relates to a burner element for a barbecue gas grill and more particularly to a gas burner element wherein leg members support the burner element above the floor of the base portion with the burner element solidly supported from the floor irrespective of the placement of the foot pad supports on the floor and in a communication with the gas supply pipe.
Various barbecue grill bases have floors with foot pads for the burner element located at various positions on the floor. Accordingly, it is necessary to construct each burner element to match the particular location of the foot pad support so that the burner element is solidly supported therein and have the gas intake member in communication with the gas supply pipe. Cost savings could be effected if one burner element is fabricated so as to fit in a stable manner in any barbecue base portion and in an operative manner.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a burner element for a barbecue gas grill which can operatively fit numerous gas grill base floors. It is another object of this invention to provide a burner element with leg members which can be positioned on foot pads located at various positions on the floor of the gas grill. It is still another object of this invention to provide leg members for a gas burner element wherein the legs are pivotally and extendably attached to the burner hollow body. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a universal gas burner for a gas grill which can be manufactured in an economical manner. It is still another object of this invention to provide an adjustable and telescoping gas intake tube assembly for a gas grill.